An IV flow controller in general is used so as to adjust the rate of IV flow when supplying a Ringer solution of the IV. The IV flow may decrease or the supply of the IV may be stopped if a patient makes a motion or moves. In case where a medicine is administrated through an IV flow tube, it may need to normalize the supply of the IV before a patient enters a surgical operation zone or in the middle of the surgical operation.
The action where the supply of the IV flow is normalized with the aid of the IV flow tube is called a flushing.
For the sake of the supply and flushing of the IV, an injector adapter with three branches in a Y-shape has been conventionally used. An IV flow tube (Ringer tube) is inserted into both sides of each of two branches among three branches, and a rubber member is inserted inside of the remaining one branch. In this configuration, an injection needle is penetrated into the rubber member, and then an injection medicine is withdrawn into the IV flow tube. However, such a configuration may cause an accident where an injector needle may hurt a user because the injection is performed by penetrating the injection needle into the rubber member. Since the use of an injector is common, an ordinary person may have a problem when the IV is used.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,450 describes a configuration characterized in that the injection needle is not used; however the configuration is complicated, and the price is high, and there still are an inconvenience and a problem for an ordinary person to use.
A device configured to perform a flushing function with the aid of an electronic unit is disclosed, but it is expensive, and it is hard for an ordinary person to use.
In order to improve the above-mentioned problems, the inventor of the present application filed the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1024406. The Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1024406 includes a first body unit, a second body unit, a fixed roller and a driving roller. The first body unit includes a bottom surface part and a wall surface part, with an open space being formed at the opposite side of the wall surface part. The second body unit is secured to the first body unit, and a space through which an IV flow tube passes is formed in a longitudinal direction between the second body unit and the first body unit. The fixed roller is fixedly installed and is rotatable against the first body unit and the second body unit, and the driving roller is accommodated in such a way that part of the driving roller is exposed to the open space between the first body unit and the second body unit. When the exposed portion is rotated, it moves along the longitudinal directions of the first body unit and the second body unit. During this operation, the degree where the IV flow tube is pressed against the wall surface part varies for thereby regulating the rate of IV flow. In a state where the driving roller is positioned at an end portion of one side, the driving roller rotates in cooperation with the fixed roller in a state where the IV flow tube is disposed between them, for thereby performing a flushing function.
In the above-described IV flow controller having such a configuration, when the IV flow controller is pushed up in a state where the driving roller is at the flushing position, the IV solution may flow in the reverse direction. In addition, the pressure may excessively increase due to the excessive flushing operation.